


Trust

by kristsune, Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [35]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly finally trusts Poke with one of his more obscure kinks.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborative fic between me and [kristsune!](https://www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

Poke and Anomaly were lounging on the couch together, Anomaly’s hand idly playing with Poke’s currently faded purple hair at the back of his neck.

“Hey, Po’ika? If I told you something, would you promise not to laugh at me?” Anomaly wouldn’t look at Poke, he just kept his eyes fixed on the wall in front of them.

Poke gently turned Anomaly’s face towards him, “I would  _ never  _ laugh at you, An’ika.” Anomaly’s lip twitched a bit of a smile, but he couldn’t hold it, not until he said his piece.

“There is something I’ve always wanted to do, but I can’t easily do it alone, and it’s kind of weird, but there are toys and I would really love to have eggs laid in me.” The last bit came out in a rush, Anomaly’s cheeks blushing bright red.

Poke sat there for a moment, with his head tilted, softly biting his lip. Anomaly was just about to blurt out an apology when Poke spoke up.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“That sounds... fascinating. I had no idea such a thing existed. I would be honored to do that for you. Besides, it sounds like fun.” Poke sounded so  _ sincere _ , it filled Anomaly’s heart with such love for him. Anomaly was thankful for the millionth time that they all found each other. 

“I love you.” 

Poke smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss. “Love you too, An’ika.” He tucked Anomaly’s hair behind his ear, “Now, where do we find ourselves such a thing?”

Anomaly smiled, Poke was never one to beat around the bush. He brought Poke over to the computer and sat in his lap as he brought up the websites, “It’s incredible, everything is customizable, there are molds you can use to make the gelatin eggs out of,” Anomaly turned his head to Poke, blushing a little, “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile.” 

“Good. I want to know everything before we get started.” Poke wrapped his arms around Anomaly’s waist, “It’s nice to see you this excited, it’s rather catching.” 

Anomaly paused in his searching, “You really like this idea? You really  _ want _ to do this?”  

“First off, I wouldn’t agree to anything I didn’t want to do. Second, if this will make you happy, and feel good, then I want to be a part of it. I want you make you feel good.”

“Oh yeah?” Anomaly quirked an eyebrow, computer forgotten.

Poke spread his legs a little under Anomaly, shifting in his seat, allowing Anomaly to feel just how interested he had gotten. His eyes went dark, and his voice husky, “I want to fill you up, I want to see your stomach distended with eggs. I want to make you  _ mine _ .” 

Anomaly whined and couldn’t help the way he squirmed in Poke’s lap. 

Poke’s hands ran across Anomaly’s stomach, to hold him tighter, shifting again, but specifically avoiding all of Anomaly’s hot spots. 

“Hey, Po’ika?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re a tease.”

Poke chuckled, “Pretty sure you started it, sitting in my lap, showing me all these toys. Ways to mark you as mine.” 

Anomaly shivered as Poke’s lips brushed the back of his neck, “I can’t help myself around you.”

“Neither can I.” Poke made a sound somewhere between a growl and a purr; too soft to be the former, but too possessive to be the latter. 

“How about we take a break and come back to the toys later, to get you exactly what you want.” Poke’s voice was pitched low, and already husky. It was impossible to resist. 

Anomaly twisted in Poke’s lap, rubbing in all the places he knew Poke loved. “That sounds like an  _ excellent _ idea.”

It took awhile before they got back to shopping, but they got there eventually.

* * *

Anomaly had most of the day off - there were a few appointments in the morning, but while he’d normally hope for walk-ins the rest of the day, he was mostly busy watching for the mail.  

When it finally showed up, he couldn’t help the way he bolted for it, taking the stairs down two at a time to get to the box.  His hand was almost trembling with excitement, and he was practically skipping when he headed back inside.  “Hey, Poke?” he said, carrying the box over and holding it out.  At Poke’s raised eyebrow, he flushed.  “It’s, um, it’s that stuff we ordered.”

Poke’s eyes went dark, and he didn’t break eye contact with Anomaly.  “Kil’ika, do I have any appointments this afternoon?”

Killer grinned.  “Nope.  Go have fun.”  He winked at Anomaly, who was blushing crimson at his expression and at Poke’s hungry look.  

Poke’s pace was steady as he headed upstairs, though Anomaly was practically bouncing after him, nerves and eagerness making him all but vibrate out of his skin. 

By the time Poke had unpacked everything and set it on the side table, Anomaly was ready for him, handing over the bowl of eggs before he settled down on the bed.  

He looked beautiful like that, naked and stretched out for Poke, and they were both already half-hard and flushed, just from the anticipation.  “Will you tie me up?” he asked softly, “I like… I like just  _ taking _ it.”

“Of course, love, anything for you,” Poke purred, leaning down to kiss him.  He ran his hands up Anomaly’s thighs, smiling back as Anomaly gave him a shy little smile, flushed and eager as he spread his thighs eagerly at the prompt.

When Poke pulled away to grab the lube and the cuffs though, he whined softly, and Poke shook his head.  “Udesii, An’ika, we’re going to need a lot of lube, be good.”

“Yes sir.”

The honorific made Poke shiver, and he headed back at Anomaly, taking in his blush and the way he bit his lip, his eyes wide and soft, pupils blown wide.  “Are you ready?” he asked, and Anomaly nodded. 

The cuffs went on quickly, holding Anomaly still and spread.  Poke tried to take his time slicking his fingers, but he was just as eager as his partner, and he pressed the first one in soon, keeping his other hand on Anomaly’s hip to hold him still.  He wanted to take his time, but he was too impatient, already hard and leaking just from the sounds Anomaly made while he opened him up.  He thought he could come from that - and he knew Anomaly would love being marked before he ever took the toy - but he wanted to wait. 

The toy was bigger than he’d expected, and he was thorough, making sure Anomaly wouldn’t be hurt by being stretched too fast or too much by something so big, but before long, he knew he was ready.  “How do you feel, An’ika?”

“Good, please, please fuck me.”  Anomaly’s eyes were wide and pleading as he looked up at Poke, his muscles twitching under his hand as he tried to hold back from rutting against nothing.

“Udesii,” Poke ordered again, his voice stern but gentle.  He pulled his hand away, going to lube up the toy before he started to press it inside.  Anomaly gasped as it stretched him open, each bump in the textured toy making him shiver as it rubbed against him and stretched him wider.  “Tell me if you need a break.”

Anomaly shook his head.  “It feels good, it feels  _ so good _ ,” he panted, his breaths coming faster - a contrast to Poke’s as he breathed slower, trying to keep himself under control.   

Finally, it was fully seated, and Poke took a moment to hold it still, letting Anomaly adjust.  “Look how good you’re being for me,” he purred, running his hand over Anomaly’s belly, where he could almost feel the toy shifting under his palm as he fucked his boyfriend with it.  “You’re so beautiful.”  

Anomaly shivered under his hand, his eyes closed.  “Please, sir, please, I need more.”

“Are you ready?”  Poke looked down at him.  “Color?”

“Green, sir,  _ green _ .”  He could barely wait - he needed this so badly, he could feel tears dampening his cheeks.

Poke started to push the first egg through the toy slowly, making sure Anomaly was okay.  “Tell me if it’s too much or too fast.”  He kept rubbing his hand over Anomaly’s belly, massaging gently.  

“It feels perfect, it feels  _ so good _ ,” Anomaly panted, biting hard on his lip.  He could feel every one as it was pushed through the toy, cool and heavier than he’d expected as they settled inside him, filling him up.

Poke ran his hand over Anomaly’s side and abdomen, pressing lightly over the slight bulge, still fucking him slowly with the toy.  

“Can you feel them?” Anomaly asked, looking up at him with glazed-over eyes, pupils blown wide.  He looked  _ wrecked _ , and Poke loved it.  

“I can.  You take them so well, An’ika, you’re being so good.”  He leaned in to kiss Anomaly, lips swollen and hot from his teeth.  “Can you take more for me?”  He didn’t want to push Anomaly’s limits too far, but he looked so beautiful like this, and Poke was grateful that he’d come to him with the idea - that  _ he _ was the one who got to see Anomaly all stretched out and full and beautiful, writhing in the ropes and begging.  Precome spilled down his cock and the ring, and Poke couldn’t help himself as he leaned down to wrap his lips around the head, licking up every drop.  

Anomaly arched, gasping out, “Fuck-  _ yellow! _ ”   Poke pulled back immediately, going back to rubbing Anomaly’s abdomen, shushing him.  

“An’ika?”  He was worried he pushed too far, but Anomaly shook his head.

“Just- a lot, I need to come sir, please-”

“Shh, shh, do you want me to put in a few more while I take care of you?”  Poke smiled at the eager nod he got in response.  Anomaly’s cock was already wet enough with precome that all he had to do was take off the ring and stroke him, not wasting time to grab the lube.  Anomaly came in seconds, his back arching off the bed as he spilled over Poke’s hand, crying out his name, louder than he’d been through the entire session.

Poke didn’t stop stroking him or pushing eggs in until Anomaly slumped back on the bed, his lips parted and eyes glazed over as he tried to catch his breath.  He looked beautiful, wrung out and shuddering through the aftershocks, cock twitching with his heartbeat, and Poke couldn’t resist the urge to stroke himself.  

“Will- will you fuck my mouth, sir?” Anomaly managed, looking up at him, and Poke groaned.  

“ _ Yes _ .  Do you want a plug to keep the eggs in?”  

Anomaly nodded again, his blush spreading.  “Yes sir, I- I don’t think I can keep them in by myself.”  He was so wrecked and relaxed that he couldn’t tighten up even if he tried.

“Thank you for telling me.”  Poke carefully pulled the toy out, slipping the plug in right after, making sure none of the eggs slid out.  When Anomaly whimpered, he shushed him gently, rubbing his stomach again, shushing him as he smeared his own come over his skin.  “Are you ready?”  At his nod, Poke climbed up, settling on his chest to press his cock between Anomaly’s lips.

Anomaly sucked him eagerly, and Poke didn’t try to hold back his moans as he rocked in deeper, fucking Anomaly’s mouth just the way they both loved.  “An’ika-”  Anomaly didn’t hesitate as Poke came down his throat, swallowing everything he was given, shivering at the way Poke panted his name while he filled him in a different way.

Poke carefully untied Anomaly’s wrists before he slumped down onto the bed next to him, gently rubbing his hands and arms, cuddling him close.  “Gods, you’re perfect.”

Anomaly curled up with him, blushing.  He still felt so  _ full _ , and he loved it.  The eggs weren’t cold anymore, but he could still feel them shifting inside, rubbing against each other and him, and Poke’s hand on his belly only made it more intense.  He could feel them with every breath, and he blushed, his eyes on Poke.  He’d never thought he’d be able to share this with anyone - he knew it was strange, but Poke hadn’t even hesitated.  

Poke had never imagined what they’d just done, but it was  _ beautiful _ , and it felt perfect -  _ Anomaly _ had made it perfect, and he smiled, kissing him softly.  “You’re perfect.”  The way Anomaly was looking at him nearly stole his breath away; it was nothing short of adoration, soft and sweet and lovely.  He looked at Poke like he’d hung the moon, and it was overwhelming for a moment.  He kissed him again, unable to resist the temptation as he put a little more pressure on Anomaly’s rounded belly, making him moan.  “I can’t get enough of you like this.”

Anomaly nuzzled his chest.  “I like it,” he murmurs, his voice a little distant and hazy, “It feels so good.”

Poke smiled and kissed his hair.  “We should do it again.”

Anomaly gave him another blissful little smile, cuddling in closer.  “Mm, maybe you could all fuck me first, get me nice and wet for it.”

Poke couldn’t help the sound that escaped him, too husky to be a purr, too soft to be a growl.  “That’s an excellent idea, An’ika.”  He kissed him again.  “Next time.  We need to get you cleaned up now, do you think you can walk?”

“I’m not sure…”  Anomaly shifted, trying to sit up, and Poke was at his side immediately, supporting him.  

“I’ll be here, you can lean on me.”  Poke wasn’t surprised as Anomaly whined, leaning into him without hesitation as they made their way to the bathroom, stepping into the shower together.  Anomaly kept leaning against him as Poke turned on the water and started to rinse off the mess they’d made of him, and Poke kept kissing his back and shoulders, his touch gentle but firm to keep him grounded.

It didn’t stop Anomaly from shivering, overwhelmed just from those gentle touches as he slowly came down from his high, especially as Poke eased the toy out and pressed on his abdomen, helping him push the eggs out to wash them away down the drain.  It was still  _ intense _ , only in an entirely new way than before.

“Udesii,” Poke soothed, rubbing him down gently, “I’ve got you.  You’re mine, An’ika, I take care of what’s mine.”  He smiled as Anomaly sighed, going lax against him, face tucked into his shoulder.

By the time they were out of the shower, Anomaly was relaxed again, going sweet and giddy.  Poke smiled and kissed him as he wrapped him up in the fluffiest, softest towel they had, drying him off and letting Anomaly sit in his lap to brush his hair out before it dried.  “You’re so beautiful, An’ika.  Thank you for this.  Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Anomaly smiled, faint blush still on his cheeks, “Thank  _ you _ . This was better than I ever could have imagined.” Anomaly attempted to stifle a yawn, the entire evening taking a lot more out of him than either of them realized.

“Here, sit here for a moment, have some water while I go change the sheets real quick,” Poke filled a glass with cool water and placed it next to him. “I want this gone before we lay down, okay? If you need help, I will happily do so. Think you can handle it?”

Anomaly nodded as he reached one hand from the towel cocoon to wrap around the glass.

“Small sips, okay? I’ll be right back.” Poke rested his hand on Anomaly’s cheek as kissed the crown of his head before hurrying to the bedroom.

Poke was true to his word and got back to Anomaly before he had even finished half the glass. Anomaly looked half asleep as he tried to grasp the glass.

“Here, let me help you.” Poke gently took the glass from him before it slipped from his fingers.

Anomaly smiled dreamily up at him, “Thank you.”

Poke helped him finish the full glass of water. He thought about trying to get Anomaly to eat, but knew he wouldn’t be able to until after he slept. Maybe he would text Stick a little later to have something ready for them when they woke up.

“Come on, up you go.” Poke wrapped his arm around Anomaly’s waist, and had him lean heavily against him as they made the short trip to the clean bed. 

Poke got Anomaly all tucked in and curled up next to him, Anomaly immediately latching on and nuzzling against his chest. Poke smiled fondly as he wrapped his arm around Anomaly’s shoulders, and running his other hand through his hair. Anomaly sighed contentedly and was asleep almost immediately. 

Poke watched him sleep for a while, before letting his own eyes drift shut. He was beyond happy that Anomaly had come to him with this, trusted him enough to share this with him. Poke treasured that trust more than anything, and wanted to encourage it in any way he could. 


End file.
